Another Boring Day at Domino High
by RaverNeko
Summary: Just going through the day of a general day at Domino High school. PG-13 for language. *finished*
1. Mai's day

Just Another Boring Day at Domino High Mai's Day ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- It was just another boring day at Domino High. First period algebra was going slower than ever. I mean, when are you ever going to need to find the negative 273rd root of 698,374,902,918 anyway? Kaiba was sitting in a corner cluthing his brief case. Between you and me, I think he was protecting it. Joey had, as usual, fallen asleep. Mai was busy trying to wake him up, without much luck. "Pst! Joey!" Mai repeatedly tapped the sleeping teen on the shoulder, but still couldn't get him up. "Miss Valentine! Is there a problem?" "No, ma'am." Mai was tired of always covering for Joey's lack of sleep. The rest of the class went pretty smoothly, the occasional snores from Joey getting everyone's attention, though. Biology was probably the worst class. Even though the teacher did let them do whatever they wanted, he never taught anything. He just kind of expected the students to find out for themselves. "Oh, well," Mai turned up the volume on her CD player, "it's his fault if we fail, right?" Téa, being Téa, was busy taking notes. "God, there's no one worth talkin to here! Excepy that scrawny British guy...I wonder where he is..." Biology went by quickly, as usual. Then it was time for English (or language arts or whatever you wanna call it). At least Yugi was in this class. Too bad he was always obsessing over that stupid puzzle. "Hey, Yugi! You seen Bakura around? He wasn't in Bio." "That's funny. I saw him come in this morning. It's not like him to cut class, either." "Oh, maybe he went home sick." Unfortunately, engligh was one of the classes Mai needed to pay attention in. At least "most" of the time. 


	2. Joey's Day

Another Boring Day at Domino High  
Joey's Day  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey slept straight through his first class, and most of his second.  
"and you wonder why you're failing algebra," Kaiba sneered. He was always finding something to rag on Joey about.  
"Aw, shaddap.''  
Joey was glad he had study hall next. Now maybe he could get some sleep without any annoyances. 


	3. Téa's Day

Another Boring Day at Domino High  
Téa's Day  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Téa Gardener, model student. Her day has been the same since kindergarten. Go to class, take notes, etc, etc, etc. You really don't want to read about her day. It's BO-ring! 


	4. Yugi's Day

Another Boring Day at Domino High  
Yugi's Day  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi'd day started just like any other. Study hall first, then algebra.  
"These classes are so boring!"  
"Well, when I was in school we were always bored and hot. Egypt in the middle of the afternoon is not fun."  
"What did that have to do with anything?"  
"It's cold in here."  
"Mr. Moto! Stop talking to yourself! That's the 3rd time this week, and it's only Tuesday!"  
"Sorry?"  
"Just don't let it happen again."  
Yugi's next class was, again, very boring. He resorted to talking to Yami. Again.  
"Yugi, are you talking to that puzzle?"  
Yugi turned around to see some silly, random person who we will never learn the name of because they have no imprtance to the plot.  
"Umm...no?"  
"Okay, just checking. HEY EVERYBODY! YUGI'S TALKING TO AN INANIMATE OBJECT!"  
"When I become Phahroh..."  
"shut up, Yami..."  
Yugi was glad when Engligh came around. Mai wasn't bothered by Yami. Either that or she just didn't notice he was there. Either way didn't surprise him.  
All of a sudden there was a HUGE explosion from a few rooms down. The chemistry lab to be precise. 


	5. Tristan's Day

Another Boring Day at Domino High  
Tristan's Day  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Unfortunately" Tristan was sick today. He has spent the last 3 hours watching...soap operas? He's...crying...that's scary....  
"Why did you leave her, Marco?!?" 


	6. Kaiba's Day

Another Boring Day at Domino High  
Kaiba's Day  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The extent of Kaiba's day was protecting his brief case (God only knows what's in there. Well, God and Kaiba. And half the school. And Jenny. She stole it the other day. THAT'S why he's protecting it!), making fun of Joey, and getting poked by Jenny. 


	7. Bakura's Day

Another Boring Day at Domino High  
Bakura's Day  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure about this? I don't think this is a good idea..." Bakura was sitting in the Chemistry lab talking to his Yami. some sodium and a glass of water are on the table.  
"It'll be fine. When was the last time I let you astray?"  
"Well there was that one time at duelist Kingdom. Then there was that microwave incident...then there was..."  
"Shut up, I know what I'm doing this time!"  
Yami Bakura, not being very good at chemistry, decided to put the sodium in the water. For all of you who aren't chemistry majors, sodium explodes in water.  
Over the explosion Bakura heard Kaiba scream something along the lines of "oh shit!". Then Jenny yelling, "What the fuck? You fucking bastard! My fucking virgin ears! You've fucking corrupted them! What the fuck?!?" 


	8. Zora's Day

Zora's Day  
  
I sat in Health and wrote this. 


	9. And in conclusion

In conclusion, school was cancelled for the day. Everyone within 5 feet of the explosion died, except Bakura cuz we love him. Plus we wouldn't have anyone to yell out "Great Scott!" Fortunatly, no one except Bakura was within 5 feet of the explosion. 


End file.
